Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow
by AlyxFyre
Summary: An angel is sent from heaven to kill Elizabeth Midford... but the moment their eyes meet, she is unable. And thus began the tale of sadness. based on Vocaloid song Alluring Secret, Black Vow. Just... sadder. slightly dark. contains yaoi and yuri, so if you're against it, don't read it. COMPLETE


**A quick author's note: If you haven't read **_**Mon Petit Chaton**_**, another story I wrote, or the one that I'm currently writing (if you've read the second one, I'm now worried about my computer's security), in this, Sebastian and Ciel have been hooking up for, oh, about four years. And when a human consents and initiates… err, intimacy with a demon, especially if they taste the demon's blood or… other bodily fluids (younger readers: … like saliva… yeah), then it turns them into a kind of half-demon. I'll explain the logistics if you shoot me a PM.**

**Also, if you ship CielxLizzy, don't read this. If you're expecting fluff, don't read this. And actually, I really like Ciel (you can't tell from this fic). But everyone has to admit he can be a bastard.**

Rinna's white wings catch a severe wind. She swoops, struggling to adjust to the sudden gust of icy air.

The wind is so cold it almost freezes her tears.

"Stupid Kaito!" she mutters, then glances upward, as if Her Father, Who Art in Heaven has heard her.

How dare Kaito? Trying to force an attachment on her, the stupid male. As if she's the only female angel in heaven.

Of course, Angels of Death aren't particularly common, let alone female ones, but if he wished, he could have found another angel who would have looked upon him with a friendlier eye.

She tucks into a ball as she lands, tumbles onto dry grass. Standing unsteadily, she adjusts white fingerless gloves, then taps her pocket to make sure it's still there. Her weapon still hangs heavy in the pocket of her skirt.

The girl she's been sent to kill is an… unusual choice. What harm could a sixteen-year-old female do to the Holy Work of the Lord?

Rinna shakes a fair head, removing such traitorous thoughts. Best to simply muse upon Kaito, the fool.

"'You'll never find a better match.' Huh, yeah right." Running her hands along the short skirt and white shirt. "It's not that he's horrible, I even enjoy his company, but…"

But the love that should bond a male and female is not there. Never has been.

Rinna walks up to the dark manor. In the carriage-house, her sensitive eyes make out the shadowy outline of a traveler's horse. Her target will be inside.

One last time, she pulls out the vellum scroll, reads the words flowing in perfect calligraphy across the parchment. Two words, one name.

_Elizabeth Midford_

**Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre**

Lizzy smiles at Ciel, a truly happy smile. "Oh, you will come for Christmas, won't you, Ciel? Please?" She rests her chin on his shoulder, the bone of her jaw digging into the thick layer of padding used to enhance the breadth of his shoulders.

"I'm… uncertain as to whether I will be able to attend. Her Majesty requires me to finish all cases in a timely manner, and I still have to complete the one she recently gave me." He adjusts his shoulders unconsciously, forcing her to move her head.

She swallows. "Ciel, please. Just this once? You missed Easter, too."

Lizzy has matured in the last two years. Gone is the spoiled child who cries and screams when she does not get her way. That girl was murdered in cold blood the night she stayed at her fiancé's manor and became a spectator to his affair.

She never quite told him she knew the boy and his butler were together. She never quite knew how. Not because it would make the thing seem more real, Heaven knows it was horrifyingly real enough, but she was… afraid.

Afraid that once Ciel finds out she knew, he will stop all pretences of love towards her. He's the other one she's ever been allowed to desire. How could she function without him?

The small lordling allows his eyelids to droop closed, displaying long, lovely lashes that would look more appropriate on a blushing maiden then on a rising businessman and servant to Her Majesty's throne.

"I don't know Lizzy. I'll try. But I'm so busy."

The old Lizzy might have insisted, wailing and pouting like a child until her fiancé, exhausted by her pestering, acquiesced.

But as she is now, Lizzy is simply happy she has a fiancé. Anything else is simply a blessing.

"Thank you, Ciel." She smiles, then turns away. The hem of a long dress, in a gentle shade of purple that compliments her lord's deep blue, brushes the path as she departs slowly. "Forgive me, but I must leave before my mother worries. I'll give her your regards."

Every word careful, every action studied, every smile designed to show a deep affection for her husband-to-be.

She cannot steal him from his lover, but she can make sure they are not enemies when they are bound.

That is all she can hope for.

Floating delicately along the winding path, Lizzy breathes in the delicate scent of roses. Subtle pink buds give way to richer reds, all offset by Ciel's prized white blossoms. They mingle together to make a scent that is delightful to the senses. The luxuriant green leaves make a smooth background to the lighter red variants.

Turning the last curve to the house, Lizzy almost stumbles over… "Why, hello. I don't believe we've met. Do I know you?"

She smiles down at the girl. The newcomer's pale face is smudges with dirt, but her white clothes are pristine and unblemished, leaving Lizzy to assume the poor thing has been weeping. Her hair is the pale golden color of the sun at dawn.

"Are you all right?"

Slowly, the girl raises her eyes to Lizzy's. Both parties feel a sudden jolt of heat rush through their bodies.

_Such a beautiful light blue. Almost like the sky, but much… more._ If Lizzy had to put a name to the color of the girl's eyes, she'd call them Heaven.

A warm feeling blossoms in her bosom. One she's never quite felt before…

The girl stares at her unashamedly, mouth slightly agape. She shivers slightly in her spotless skirt and blouse, which seem to be much smaller than society deems appropriate.

To Lizzy's eyes, it's the most charming outfit she's seen in quite a long time.

Finally, Lizzy composes herself and reaches out a hand to the girl.

"Come, are you lost? You must be frozen in those things. I'm Lizzy, by the way."

The girl hesitates, brushes long fingers against a bulge in her short skirt. She wraps skinny arms around herself.

"Come on. Please. It's the least I can do."

Little, white fingers, bordered by colorless leather gloves feather across slightly larger, black-clad ones. The two girls glance at their joined hands, a slight blush rising to the strange girl's face.

Lizzy smiles and helps the girl to rise. Then she gasps, clapping both hands to her mouth.

_The girl's back is ornamented by two long, feathery white wings._

The girl… no, the angel smiles a little, then chuckles in a silvery voice. "I'm Rinna. I'm an angel. Can I come in?"

**Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre**

_I cannot kill this girl. I would kill myself first. _

_I… What I did not feel for Kaito, I feel for this human maiden._

Rinna watches the girl drift across the cold floor, across to a small boy with blue hair. He reminds her of Kaito in a strange way.

It must be the blue hair and bad attitude.

The boy turns to the blonde female, whose dress is long enough to brush against the black and white floor. "Lizzy?" The boy's voice is light enough that, if Rinna hadn't recognized his clothes as those of a gentleman, she would have suspected him of being a girl.

"Hello, Ciel. I was hoping to borrow a carriage. I came on a horse, and I seem to have a guest." The beautiful girl beckons the angel forward.

Rinna spread her long wings and swoops toward the pair. Landing with the merest bend of her knees, she inclines her head to the boy. Her braided bangs obscure her vision for a second. "Hello. I'm Rinna." She rubs her arms. Her wings are beginning to burn from the cold.

He stares at her in panic. His one eye, blue as the gem on his thumb, is so wide she fears it will fall out of its socket. "You… you…" his voice has gone ragged.

"Rinna is an angel. She was sent here, I think. Could she get a blanket? The poor thing looks frozen." Lizzy frowns and delicately untwines her velvet cloak from her slender frame, wrapping Rinna's form in it.

Immediately Lizzy begins to shiver in her thin gown, but refuses to take her cloak back. "I… d-don't want you to become cold," she insists, teeth chattering. "Please, Ciel, I must return home."

Ciel swallows, hard, then turns and calls in a soft voice down the long hallway behind him. "Sebastian? I need you."

Suddenly the darkest shadow materializes behind him. "Yes, my lord? Oh, Lady Elizabeth. I… thought you had left." A suave smile stains his pale face.

Rinna's mouth curls in disgust and horror, her blue eyes widening in shock at the sight of the… the _beast_ in front of her.

_Red eyes._

_Darkest hair._

_Fair skin._

_Underneath that immaculate white glove lurks the mark of darkness._

The boy has a demon. On a Contract.

The eyepatch. It disguises the Seal.

Slowly, Rinna closes large eyes and breathes in slowly through her mouth. The icy air tastes faintly of roses, and rain, and silk from Lizzy's cloak. Rinna detects her own feathers… the velvet drapings on the wall… hints of Lizzy's nervous sweat… even a taint from her neglected order… and _there_.

The boy's Contract flavors the air with a distinct taste of burnt vellum, cinnamon, and the sweetness of a once pure soul. Just as she suspected, a Contract, long in the making for one of these deals of darkness.

But what is that… intense, dark flavor underneath? That smoky underflavor, never before detected in any Contract.

The second Rinna recognizes it, it takes her full willpower not to swoop the girl into her arms and fly away at her highest velocity.

The tiny blue-eyed male standing in front of her, in all his arrogance and confidence, is not even human.

He's part demon himself. A demonling, and a strong one at that.

And the figure, obscured in blackness behind him… is the boy's Mate.

The disgrace of it… two demons, two _males_ involved in such a base pleasure… Rinna feels a pain in her chest she cannot explain.

"L… Lizzy? Who's this?" Rinna gestures with a pale, shaking hand toward the demonling. Her other hand curls into a fist, pink nails stabbing into soft flesh, as she glares at the demon in the shadows, warning him to keep away from the lovely golden-haired girl.

"Oh, Ciel? This is Ciel Alexander Phantomhive, my fiancé."

Oh, Lord have mercy upon this maiden's soul. She cannot marry the swaggering demonling. She cannot have her pure-white soul tarnished by his shadows.

Rinna won't let her.

** Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre**

Lizzy disembarks from the carriage, taking the angel's hand to keep her from stumbling as she alights behind the girl. Then she looks up at the tiny gardener.

"Thank you for driving us. You may go back to your master now. Please give him our humble thanks." Taking the angel's chilly hand in her own, she leads the flaxen-haired angel into the mansion.

It is noticeably warmer inside, and quite well-lit. The whole place seems to vibrate with activity and love.

The manservant takes Lizzy's cloak from Rinna's shoulders, raising an eyebrow at her wings but not making mention.

The servants have seen much, much stranger things over the years. Young Mistress Lizzy coming back from her fiancé's manor with a young angel is rather tame in comparison.

"Kyle, please go tell Emma to prepare a guest room for my guest. She will be staying at least overnight. Then alert the cooks that we'll be having a guest."

The man bows respectfully to the sweet-voiced commands. "Yes, my lady."

Lizzy smiles excitedly at the angel, a little more of her childish side showing through. "Come on! I want you to meet my brother, but first we'll have to find you some proper clothes. I know exactly what will look cute on you!"

Lizzy drags her willing victim into her chamber, closes the oaken door, then turns merrily to her wardrobe. "You're a little smaller than me, so some of my older dress will fit you perfectly! Let's see, there's my blue one, and then that pretty frock I wore to the Viscount's ball… ooh, this purple one will become you splendidly!" She turns away and dumps the veritable mountain of frocks onto her four-post bed.

Rinna stands, a marble statue barely inside the doorway. Her ice-blue eyes watch Lizzy intently. "You'd… give these to me?"

Lizzy tilts her head, smiling faintly. "Well, I didn't get them out of the wardrobe so you could stare at them all night. Come, I'll call a maid to help you dress." Then she frowns, pausing. "Oh, with Paula gone, they'll all be busy preparing supper." Grass-green eyes catch the light as they flick toward the angel, then back towards the mound of dresses.

"I suppose… I could do them myself," began Rinna, a deep pink rushing to her cheeks, when Lizzy interrupted.

"Nonsense! I can help you. After all, we're both girls! There can be no immorality there!"

Rinna turns her face away from the blonde girl, whispering, "No immorality… both girls. Right." She clasps slender fingers together.

Lizzy blinks. Then she takes a velvet gown off the pile and holds it up to the angel. "Here. This one first. And I was thinking. You're an angel, and you don't have anywhere to stay. Maybe we can talk my father into allowing you to become my lady-in-waiting, since my last one left. It would be so fun!... If you want to."

The angel's cheeks darken again, and she murmurs, "I… Yes. Please."

Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre

After a first strenuous week, where Rinna must learn all the duties of a lady-in-waiting, she proves to be the finest Lizzy has ever had. Every desire, every need is met with the greatest grace and elegance.

She seems to display undying loyalty and affection toward her mistress. The ladies who come to visit whisper that she's the finest servant they've ever seen, if unusually opposed to removing her long cloak even in the house.

Lady Midford purses her lips and watches Rinna's every move very, very carefully. She is the only one who recognizes a stronger emotion than simple affection in the angel's gave towards the human girl.

She sees the same emotion in the looks her nephew and his butler exchange.

Lust… yes. But more appropriately…

Love. Immoral, sinful, but present in no small amount.

Lady Midford fears she begins to see it, infantile but present, in her daughter's looks toward the angel.

And so she watches.

Very, very carefully.

**Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre**

A month after Rinna has come to the Midford household, Lizzy wakes up to the angel huddled on the chair in front of her vanity. The angel is clutching her ribcage with both arms and seems to be holding back tears.

"Rinna? What is it?" If it was anyone else, Lizzy would have been irritated to find them weeping in her room at midnight. But Lizzy feels an unexplainable soft spot for the lovely angel.

"I… forgive me, my lady."

"No! something must be the matter. Tell me, and call me Lizzy." The young lady creeps over to her friend and sits next to her, wrapping willowy arms around the smaller girl.

"I… I miss my home. You know… Heaven." Rinna peeps at the girl through thick lashes.

"Why can't you go back? I don't want you to, I'd miss you greatly, but…" says Lizzy slowly.

"When I was there… I was given a task… and I cannot do it. I won't be able to go back until I do, though. Also… I don't want to see Kaito."

Lizzy smiles at the angel. "Who's Kaito? A friend?"

Rinna hesitates. "Well… I thought we were friends, but… angels are supposed to find mates, angelic mates, during a certain portion of the century, and Kaito wished to be mine. But, although he's a wonderful friend, I can't ever…"

"You don't see him that way?" Lizzy nods. "I understand. You should not be forced to mate where you do not love. Or…" she looks down, at her lap. "Well… an angel should not."

Blue eyes watch the human as Lizzy blinks quickly and sighs. "Lizzy, may I ask… if you found another, one whom you loved more than your betrothed… would you marry that person?"

Lizzy laughs, a little, tinkling thing. "Another? I don't know. I… I think I would though. I think it would be better… for Ciel and I." She clamps her mouth shut, then smiles at Rinna. "But what a thought. Come on, I want some tea."

**Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre**

"My lady," Rinna murmurs with a smile, holding out a silver platter. Centered on it is a creamy white envelope with Lizzy's name scripted on it in perfect handwriting. "This just arrived for you."

"Rinna, please. When we're alone, just call me Lizzy." Lizzy reaches out a hand for the envelope, biting her soft lower lip in anticipation.

Rinna's hand falters as she watches pearly teeth nip at the pink lip. She unconsciously bites her own, imagining running her tongue along those soft lips, tracing their curve with…

No. No, it is wrong.

_Yes… but I want to. And how could love, which the Father Himself created… be immoral?_

Lizzy sighs, a soft, feathery thing. Her gloved hands clutch the letter as she reads. Then, full eyelashes press against alabaster cheek, trying to force back unhappy tears. One, no _two_ shining drops trace their paths down her face.

Rinna drops into a kneeling position in front of the weeping girl. "Lizzy… please, what's the matter?" She dares to run a hand along the curve of the girl's hip, feeling too-sharp bone even through the material of the day-dress.

"Ciel… Ciel will not be attending the ball next week, the ball for my seventeenth birthday. He says he is too busy to make time for social events, and declares he rather thinks he shall not be missed." Lizzy presses her lips together, a wall against any stray sounds.

"He… he says he and Sebastian…" the girl's tone takes on loathing, "will try to come to the 'Midford manor' as quickly as possible, when schedule permits." She throws the letter at the angel kneeling before her. "Read it, Rinna! There is no apology, no remorse. Only a tone of rejoicing that he will not have to endure my presence!"

Rinna winces as she skims the formal handwriting, gathering just enough information to realize her mistress is not exaggerating in the slightest.

The young Earl excuses himself from the upcoming ball with a vague declaration of 'previous engagement' that hints at unwillingness to attend the spectacle, then makes a sorry attempt at consolation with promises of 'trying to come visit the Midford family as soon as schedule, weather, and, of course, Her Majesty permits.'

All in all, the letter is more suited to be sent to a unwanted, unmarried aunt prone to gossip than the beautiful, animated fiancé and daughter of a knight.

Lizzy rises to her feet. She paces to the edge of the veranda and looks out over the grounds of the house. Rinna comes up behind her, studying the rejected maiden's features carefully.

Lizzy's usually stunning features are arrayed with sadness so unmistakable the most hardhearted crone would weep. Her golden head bends, black lace veiling her face, as she suffers through her grief alone. Petite hands fist in her elegant gray-blue gown, crumpling ruffles.

"Rinna, please. You are more a friend to me than a maidservant. Indeed, you are the only true friend I have, the only one who knows me." Desperate eyes turn towards the angel's cerulean ones. "Where did I go wrong? What mistake did I make? Five years ago, when my fiancé disappeared, he was a happy little boy. We loved each other, deeper than brother and sister. Then he comes back, shattered and shadowed by a night-black butler. We were strangers, and no matter what I did for him, no matter who I was, whether warrior or woman, strong or sweet, he rejected me.

"I have nowhere else to turn. I can love no one else. Since my birth, there has been Ciel, and the world that revolved around him. I was raised simply to be his bride.

"But to Ciel, I am... nothing." Pearly teeth clench.

Rinna draws closer. "My lady… may I speak, not as your servant, but as your friend?"

"I would be powerless to stop you even if I wished to."

Rinna closed her eyes. "Lizzy… Ciel will never love you. He cannot. There… there is another. One that garners his affection."

A moment of silence, then a slow, hushed laugh drifts up from under her lady's veil. "Do you think I don't know that? Do you think I am so blind and ignorant to have missed the great affection, dare I even say love, with which my fiancé and his butler regard each other? No, Rinna. I may be a sweet, young lady, but I have never been ignorant."

The angel stares in shock.

"I have seen the way those two look. And in all the days, and months, and years of desiring even a genuine smile from Ciel, the smallest comment from Sebastian can make him _laugh_. Laugh! I have tried to be whatever he wants, whatever he needs, even since I was old enough to speak, but when this _man_ comes along, all my hopes, my desires, my entire life vanishes.

"I am never good enough! I can never be! Because. I. Am. Not. _Him!_" Lizzy wails. "Ciel does not wish for a wife who is a warrior, or a wife who is a lady, or a wife who is a sweet maiden, or, or, or! The only one he desires is Sebastian.

"And yet, I cannot tell a soul that Ciel desires another, for if that should happen, the engagement will be broken, and I will be another's. I am not my own, I never will be!

"And even if I was…" The tirade breaks off with a throaty sob. "Even if I was… I do not know who I am any more. All I seem to be… is what Ciel needed me to be. I am nothing but the wife of the House of Phantomhive." The last few sentences are spoken so quietly that the angel, with all her Heavenly hearing, must stain to make out the words.

"Who am I, Rinna? Or is there anything left of me without Ciel?"

Rinna gazes at the weeping Lizzy as the latter collapses against the metal railing. "You may not know… But I know who you are."

Lizzy raises tear-reddened eyes to the gossamer-haired angel, staring so deeply the angel feels a stirring deep into her soul. "Who. Who am I?" the quiet question is not accusing, but craving.

"You are Elizabeth Midford. You are strong, and ravishing, and sensitive, and tender. You take in strangers on cold nights, and give away your gowns to cold angels. You open your home to maidens, and you deserve someone who could love you for all you are, not all you pretend to be." The angel edges closer with every word, bare feet carefully, quietly tapping across the stone, until she stands directly behind the object of her desire.

"I don't know how to love anyone else," the maiden whispers, eyelids fluttering closed, mouth opening just a little as she feels the heat of the angel's body stretching out to meet hers. "I don't know if I can."

The angel wraps her hand around to girl to lay a sensitive hand on the girl's bodice, eliciting a moan. "You can. I know you can. Let me show you." The girl's head tilts back, just a fraction.

Then suddenly the angel's soft mouth is everywhere. Their lips simply press for a moment, before fervently pulsing against each other's. Rinna runs the tip of her tongue along Lizzy's lower lip, tastes her slightly sweet flesh. Lizzy presses closer to her angel, winding her gloved hands through the fair hair.

_No. No, this is wrong. _Her conscience pricks at her, scolding her like a nanny.

_How can this be wrong?_ Rinna thinks back, then gasps out a sigh as she feels Lizzy's tongue against her own.

_And if it is… I surrender myself to its power._

"Uhhh… your gloves… take them off…" whispers the angel, closing her eyes as her lover presses petal-sweet kisses against them.

The girl holds her hands up to the angel's mouth. "Take them off for me," she says in a breathy pant.

The angel nips at the girl's fingers, then delicately bites the wrist of the glove and strips it off, followed by the other glove.

Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre

Soft lips upon her own. Rinna brushes her fingers against the swell of her love's breast. Lizzy draws in a shuddery gasp, and moans, soft and low.

Short, feathery locks brush her face, and she can smell the angel's sweet orchid scent. As the angel wraps strong, wiry arms around her, Lizzy tilts her head back into the angel's embrace. Her mouth falls open as she seeks the other's warm lips. Her fingers, recently freed of riding-gloves, trace across the angel's back, running along the low neckline of the white gown, across the base of the snowy wings.

Suddenly Lizzy collects herself. What is she doing? Rinna… they are both female! Lizzy herself is engaged.

"No! No, I cannot. Ciel may not love me, but I have a duty to him. And if my duty means to tolerate his affections to another, then let that be. I am his."

The angel stumbles backwards. "Your engagement shouldn't matter. Nothing else should matter. You love me, don't you?"

_Yes. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes_! "I… please Rinna, don't make this any harder on me! Just… please, leave!"

Lizzy flees the veranda, running across the grand hall and nearly stumbling over the trailing hem of her gown as she leaves.

Lizzy runs so swiftly, she can almost pretend she feels the newly-realized desire leaving her bosom.

Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre

Ciel appears the next morning, right before Lizzy begins to take breakfast. "Forgive me for intruding at this early hour, but Nina Hopkins has finished your wedding dress, and I wished to deliver it personally before I had to continue to London."

Sebastian beckons the two into the main hall, where he, with his usual unearthly efficiency, has already arranged it for viewing.

Lizzy wraps her hand around Ciel's arm, avoiding his eyes.

Every time she looks at him, she feels the angel's tender lips against her own.

The wedding dress is the finest she has ever seen, long and stunning, wide as the usual fashion, trimmed with elegant lace and wide ruffles, dark as night.

Lizzy stifles a snort at the color.

Is it her wedding, or her funeral?

Both. The funeral of her happiness, her love for Ciel.

_Here lies Elizabeth Midford's joy. Killed by her husband's love for his butler and her own foolish ideals in regards to love._

_May it rest in peace, for she will not. _

Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre

The angel stares at him, blond hair limp as blue eyes lock onto the back of his perfect little head. Her wings flit in the wind, trying to keep herself still in the breeze.

_I hate you. I hate you so much. You will _never_ deserve her. She is better than you could ever be in your wildest dreams._

_Lizzy deserves better than you, Ciel Phantomhive._

Blue eyes fill with tears as she watches Ciel sigh in boredom, as she sees Lizzy try her hardest to make him feel something towards her, anything besides annoyance. They both look at the wedding dress, a lacy, silken symbol of their eternal bondage towards each other. The only fitting element is that the dress is a better shade for mourning than for marriage.

If there ever were a living, breathing example of 'unequally yoked', it would be those two. The girl who should be an angel, the boy who is half-demon. Heaven and Hell, united in holy matrimony.

She raises her pistol, aims it right at the swell of his skull. She pictures the bullet shattering through the lovely window, piercing the back of his skull.

_I hate you, Ciel Phantomhive. You will never know how much._

She slowly begins to squeeze the trigger.

Then Lizzy turns, smiles sweetly at Ciel. Her white gloved finger grazes his cheek as she blushes at a comment of his. Every curve of her face, every hint of pink in her soft cheeks whispers how much he means to her. She takes the rose the boy's thin fingers have plucked off the vine nearest the door for her.

Then those heavenly green eyes catch onto the shadow lurking behind the boy, and the joy in them fades. The demon's pale mouth slowly curls in a lazy smirk.

Even if Lizzy and Ciel are married, the monster holds his heart.

The angel stares. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, she tilts. And squeezes the trigger.

Lizzy screams. Ciel staggers. They fall together to the floor.

The pure white floors are stained a rich red.

The angel has never seen such a beautiful color.

There is no color as beautiful as the color of blood… seeping from the demon butler's body.

She laughs then, a thin, weak sound, ripped away from her throat by the harsh wind. Strong wings bear her up, higher than any human device of the future could ever go. Straight up to the place many fallen souls have desired.

As she swoops into Heaven, one pure-white feather flutters down.

Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre

Lizzy feels something float down, catch in her soft locks. A single feather, too long to be from any bird. A sweet face, lined with horror, turns into the sky.

"Rinna. No. What did you do?"

On the bitter cold floor, her fiancé sobs over his fallen butler. She sees agony in his face as he looks up at her, tears smearing into the blood smears on his face. "Go! Go get help! Hurry!" he collapses on Sebastian's black-clad chest, murmuring to him, clinging to the black lifeline of a suit coat. "No… you're the only one… stay here, with me… who will I have if you die?" he runs a trembling finger along the curve of the man's lips.

Lizzy bites a supple pink lip, stumbling backwards, then runs away, away from the dining hall, no longer the calm, composed lady she was a few seconds ago.

Hang trying to be a lady. She's just trying to get the picture of her fiancé weeping like a child over his butler out of her mind.

_Rinna. Why did Rinna, an angel sent from Heaven itself, kill Sebastian, a good, kind man who does no harm?_

Lizzy slips on the hem of her long gown, treading the pink lawn into the plush flooring. Tumbling onto the material caught in her shoe's delicate heel, she twists a slender ankle. Lizzy bites her lip, struggling to keep from crying at the pain as she limps onward.

The burst of agony brings a hint of clarity to her thoughts.

She, herself, is the cause of this. She was such a fool, to tell Rinna her innermost thoughts. Of course the angel would act upon them!

But… what angel would needlessly murder, even to wreck revenge upon one who'd broken a maiden's unstained heart? What sort of prize could have tempted Rinna?

_Soft lips upon her own. Short, feathery locks brush her face, and she can smell the angel's sweet orchid scent. As the angel wraps strong, wiry arms around her, Lizzy tilts her head back into the angel's embrace. Her mouth falls open as she seeks the other's warm lips. Her fingers, recently freed of riding-gloves, trace across the angel's back, running along the low neckline of the white gown, across the base of the snowy wings._

_Suddenly Lizzy collects herself. What is she doing? Rinna… they are both female! Lizzy herself is engaged. _

"_No! No, I cannot. Ciel may not love me, but I have a duty to him. And if my duty means to tolerate his affections to another, then let that be."_

_The angel stumbles backwards. "your engagement shouldn't matter. Nothing else should matter. You love me, don't you?"_

_Yes. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! "I… please Rinna, don't make this any harder on me! Just… please, leave!"_

"Rinna, please. Don't." the words float thoughtlessly out of the girl's mouth, a useless plea to a missing girl.

She shoves open the door of the kitchen, fingering the pallid feather retained in a black glove. "Hurry! There's been a terrible accident!"

_Rinna, please._

**Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre**

"Well, well," a masculine voice simpers. "Look who's returned. Come back from your pity-party, Rinna?"

Her boots make a tiny thud as she taps down onto the floor of Heaven's Hall. "Kaito. Take me to Our Father."

He snorts, throwing long locks of shockingly blue hair behind his white-clad shoulder. "You sure you want that? He isn't exactly happy with the way you refused to complete your assignment. Remember the last time he got angry with one of us. Being sentenced to life as a giant snake isn't everlasting joy, you know. Plus there's the thing between you and that… mortal _girl_." Kaito wrinkles his nose.

Rinna looks at him with piercing eyes. "Take. Me. There."

Kaito raises his hands in their white gloves. "Fine, fine. Don't say I didn't warn you. You know, Rinna, you should have just taken up with me…"

Rinna is rather remorseful looks can't kill. There's a certain angel she wouldn't mind dead right now.

Kaito finally concedes and flies with her into the Great Hall of Heaven.

She tries not to take in its holy splendor, for it simply burns her eyes. It is nowhere as heavenly as her Lizzy.

"Well, Little One. You have returned. Have you realized your error, and wish to beg forgiveness for doubting me?"

Hard blue eyes raise an angry stare straight at the Heavenly Father, and a sweet pink mouth utters three words.

"Me. Deum. Relinquat."

Soft feathers flutter. White fabric floats in a gentle breeze. Angels sing sweet hymns to the love and kindness of the Lord.

And an angel screams as she Falls.

And screams.

And screams.

A blue-haired angel's heart begins to bleed as he hears the raw voice of his once-friend, hopeful-lover shift lower, then lower, but the pain housed in the sweet voice remains.

And as the figure staggers to its feet in the center of Heaven's Great Hall, the blue-haired angel's heart shatters in two.

The new human male stares around heaven. And collapses from the pain.

**Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre**

Lizzy drapes the black lace over her golden curls. She should be wildly happy. She should be smiling until her lips ache.

Instead, her heart throbbed for a missing lover. One who was not the man she was to marry.

Slowly, metal pins secure the material to her locks, then deft fingers braid one white feather, much too long to have come from a bird, into a tendril that remains hanging. Then she traces her hands over the last remnant of her lover.

Three months. Three months. _What a fool I was._

"Lady Lizzy?" the new maid, Lizzy doesn't care to learn her name, pokes a brunette head into her dressing-chamber. "It's is about to begin, if you're ready."

"I'm coming." Her voice is soft, even to her own ears.

The maid nods and ducks out of the room. Lizzy takes a deep breath and looks at herself in the mirror. The black dress, both for mourning and marriage. The veil, obscuring mournful features.

_I mourn the husband I should have had. I mourn the lover I did have, but rejected._

Then she steps out into the hall, preparing to walk into the chapel of the church.

It is her wedding day.

And she weeps.

** Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre**

Lizzy wipes all traces of mourning from her features, arraying them with a skill that can come only from years of practice. Then, she slowly traces her way toward the doors at the back of the chapel. Through its windows, she can see her father in the murky interior of the church, awaiting her to give her away to her soon-to-be husband.

"My lady?" A deep, yet painfully familiar voice brings her to a halt. She turns, peeping through the eyelets of her veil.

In front of her, stooped over in a formal bow, is a young male, hair as blonde as the sun at dawn pulled into a queue. He's dressed in clothes that are, while well tailored, obviously not in the latest fashion or made specifically for him.

Then the young man looks at her. Heat scorches through her body, radiating from her heart.

_If she had to name the color of his eyes… she'd call them Heaven._

"Come," pleads Rinna, who is no longer Rinna. "Please."

She (no, now he) extends an pale ungloved hand. Lizzy stares at it, then at her… no, at him.

Then she peels off her black gloves and takes it. The couple smile at each other as they climb into an abandoned carriage, as the-boy-who-was-Rinna takes the horses' reins.

As the horses thunder out of the courtyard and onto the road beyond, the pair doesn't look back.

**Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre**

"Earl! Earl Phantomhive!" the chubby lass pants as she races to the tiny lord in a small room off the chapel.

He turns and scowls at the girl. "What is it?"

Lizzy's maid slows to a halt, huffing from her sprint. "My… my lady…"

What? What's happened to Lizzy? The blue-eyed boy and his devilishly beautiful butler exchange glances.

"The Lady Elizabeth… has run away with a lover! He was a boy, no taller than she, with pale gold hair and sky-blue eyes. They stole a carriage, they did, and… and as they drove away… I saw them press together and kiss! Sweet as you please!"

Ciel sighs, nods. "Thank you. Alert the father. Discreetly. I'll rejoin him momentarily."

The lass drops a curtsy and flees from the tiny room. Ciel watches the heavy door thud closed, then says, "Well? Was it Rinna?"

Sebastian wraps a hand around his chin, considering. "Angels do have the capacity to Fall… to become human, that is."

"I thought Falling meant they became demons." Ciel's sapphire eye flares crimson just for a second.

"No, my lord. Only humans can Fall to that extent. When an angel Falls, they become a human, usually for a period of one to two years, after which time they are given the opportunity to rejoin their Heavenly brothers. If they choose to stay on earth, they become human forevermore."

Ciel sits in a huff, considering. "And now this… Fallen angel has stolen my fiancé. Bewitched her, can they do that?"

Sebastian chuckles. "My lord, there _are_ rather basic differences between a Fallen angel and a witch. One being, no magic. Which any infant could tell you. I would suppose that, if Lady Elizabeth left… She left under her own power."

"But why would she? She's been waiting for this day, our wedding day, for nigh on ten years. Why would she simply run away?"

Sebastian leans over and whispers in his lord's ear. "My master, if you were refused an object of your love for five years, would you not find your own heart growing weary?"

**Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre**

Lizzy presses a chaste kiss to her lover's lips the second the carriage pulls into an inn.

_Finally. No regrets, no worries. This is no longer wrong._

Then she draws back, staring into the non-angel's wide blue eyes. "Rinna, how…" she gestures to the not-girl's obviously masculine form.

"I guess I'd be just Rin now. Since I'm no longer a girl." The non-angel shrugs, then fiddles with her dark necktie.

"But why did you… how are you now human?" Lizzy tilts her head, lovely curls draping against a face as fine as a doll's.

"For you… you couldn't love me as I was. So I thought… if I became what you wanted, then… we could be together?" The non-girl runs his hand along short golden locks. "I didn't think I could be apart from you."

The girl leans in, resting against her lover's chest. She closes saddened eyes. "You did this for me? Why?"

"… I love you, Lizzy. I'm not me anymore if you're gone. When we first met, I… I realized I desired you. But it wasn't until I realized who you were, the girl whose inner radiance defined her outer splendor, that I realized… you are more worthy to be angel than I."

And as the not-girl climbs from the carriage to book a room at the inn, his lover watches him go in.

A woeful sigh escapes pink lips, along with a quiet murmur. "It's all my fault. I'm so… bound by the prejudices of my forerunners. I should have realized.

"No one should have to change who they are to receive love. I'm so selfish."

**Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre**

Soft silk of a gauzy nightdress whispers across coarser sheets. The not-girl watches out of hooded eyes his lover as she climbs into their bed. She ducks her head shyly and wraps a blanket around herself.

Rin swallows. Hard.

Lizzy, her hair a thick cloak around her bare shoulders, blushes as he takes her hand and strokes gentle kisses along it, from heel to fingertips. She wraps her other arm around his slender neck, pulling him close, then closer still.

She begins to slide her web-like gown from her shoulders, but her lover stops her.

"Wait. I… please. I want to make sure this is what you want." He glances at her, then looks away, blushing.

"It is. With you, it is." She strokes soft fingertips along his jaw. He presses his eyes closed.

"But… you love Ciel, don't you? I'm just… just the consolation because he can't love you. And I can't deprive you of this just because I want to, and you seem willing. You mean more to me than that."

Lizzy turns her head, biting her upper lip softly. "Rin… do you remember how, the first night you told me about Kaito? You asked me then if I would marry one who I loved more than Ciel. I laughed at the idea then, but now…

"Seeing my fiancé… Ciel's affair with Sebastian made me realize what I was truly missing. When they're together, I can see a true… affection… even, hidden as it seems to be, love between those two. And I realized no matter what, I'd never truly felt that for Ciel. Yes, I had an affection… but when times became difficult, when he was cruel or thoughtless, I never truly enjoyed his company. I never wanted to make him feel better, make him laugh in spite of himself.

"When you… approached me with your desire for a relationship, I panicked. I had never considered such a thing before. I was cruel, and thoughtless, and I wish I'd simply kept my mouth shut. But there is no one I could ever love more than you, Rin. You were my every thought, waking and sleeping, for the three months I was deprived of your company. I never knew how much I needed you until you were gone.

"If you left now, my heart would break." With the simple, passionate speech complete, Lizzy allows her head to droop forward, her hands folded in her lap. She shivers a little from the icy chill.

"So do you hate Ciel? For not loving you as a husband should?"

She considers, then shakes her head. "No. Love was never in the agreement our parents made for us. We should have been mature enough to accept that we are not suited to each other and left it there. As things were… Ciel was quite a gentleman to me. A good friend."

Suddenly she feels a warm mouth smile against her neck. "That's what I though. You couldn't hate anyone. Do you want to know why I killed Sebastian, and not Ciel?"

Lizzy's head leans back subconsciously, leaving her non-angel more flesh to lick. "Why?"

"Because I know you love Ciel, if not as a lover, than as a friend. For me to kill him would hurt you. And I could never hurt you, even if it cost me my life." The sweet confession is finished with an equally sweet kiss against his lover's bare shoulder.

Soon the silky nightgown is abandoned on the floor, along with other garments.

Later, after the deed is complete, Lizzy curls against her lover's chest.

_I would not have minded to… do this with Rinna. But I shall take what I have been given. Tonight was to have been my wedding night._

_This is much better._

That night, a child was conceived, a child not quite human, and not quite angel, but a rarely seen form of each.

That night, the last remnants of the midnight-black wedding gown, woven from dark promises and split blood, was burnt and forgotten.

That night, a young Earl lay panting against his lover's chest. They were not thinking of the missing maiden, but were transfixed by their love for the other.

That night, a blue haired angel, wracked with horror and anguish, flew out of Heaven on silent wings in search of justice in the Lord's Holy Name.

That night, the end drew near.

**Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre**

The not-girl stares at his lover in shock, dropping to the grass around their newly purchased cottage. "A… are you sure? How can you tell things like this?"

Lizzy, the roses in her cheek darkening, smiles radiantly. "I am. I began to have the sickness a few days ago, you remember? That can begin to happen early in the pregnancy. Then yesterday, the midwife came. She's fairly sure I'm with child."

Rin's eyes brighten. "We're going to have a child!" he grasps his lover around her waist, then draws back. "I'm… sorry."

The maiden then laughs. "I'm pregnant, silly, not dying! You can still hug me. In fact, I insist." She throws her arms around him and squeals, like she used to do in the days before she saw her fiancé and his butler engaged in a passionate kiss.

"I forgot to show you." The non-angel pulls a small parcel out of his coat-pocket. "Since the cottage wasn't as expensive as I thought it would be… I bought you something." He withdraws a tiny hoop of silver.

It isn't as ornamented as the ring she received as the Phantomhive bride. It is, quite simply, a silver lily whose stem curled around the finger in a thin band. There are no expensive jewels or ostentatious engravings.

They both love it on sight. She beams as he slides the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand and proclaims her his bride now unto forevermore. Then their fingers intertwine, and they are content simply to smile at each other as the sun sets.

** Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre**

The angel's blue hair whips as he alights on the dust road. His dark eyes sear the nearby cottages as he searches for his once-friend.

_How dare she. It's her fault Rinna Fell! That human should have been dealt with long ago._

He supposes he should care that the Lord's work is being exploited for such a base purpose as revenge.

But when he remembers the eons he and Rinna spent together, laughing as they swooped through sunlight skies in their white angelic outfits, he grinds his teeth.

_She was mine. This… girl… doesn't know what's coming._

_I'll kill her. Stupid human girl._

_I'll _kill_ her._

** Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre**

Rin stares out the window of their tiny house, down the dirt path. "I think I should stay. You've been tired, and I have this… bad feeling. Lizzy, I'm going to stay."

His bride looks weakly at him from where she rests on the bed of their one roomed house. "Please… I need the medicine. You'll be back in no time. Please, Rin."

He bites his lip. "You have a little laudanum left. But…" the not-girl glances at his lover. "… All right. I'll be back before night falls, if I time it right." He ties a moneybag onto his belt.

He turns, looks back at his drooping wife one last time. The sun shines through their only window, onto her still, white face.

She looks so unearthly. Just like an angel.

He passes a traveler a distance from his cottage, a tall man dressed in all white, but both are too preoccupied to notice the other. They walk by on opposite sides of the road.

** Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre**

Lizzy lifts her heavy head from the pillow and blinks into the dying light. Finally, she heaves herself to her feet and wobbles into the outdoors to wait for her lover.

She makes three paces out the door before lying next to a patch of daisies. They were always her favorite flowers, more cheerful and less formal than roses. They brighten up any patch of ground. Ciel always insisted on the roses, but Rinna liked lilies…

Lizzy rubs her silver ring. Her husband has only been gone a few hours, yet she misses his smile.

She hears a sharp click, one she's come to associate with Ciel. She struggles into a sitting position.

_A gun was just cocked._

Turning, she sees its barrel.

Two feet from her head. Held by a tall white man with blue hair.

The man has wings. Rin had told her many stories about him.

"K… Kaito?" stutters Lizzy.

** Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre**

The angel closes his eyes as the bullet punctures Lizzy's heart. He can feel His Father smiling down upon his obedient servant.

He's made the kill. He's an obedient angel.

It just doesn't seem worth it.

** Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre**

Rin's golden pigtail bobs with every long stride as he hurries back to his bride. He turns the last bend to the house.

The sight of his bride's blood-soaked corpse lying across the doorway greets him.

Rin stumbles over his own feet sprinting to her side. As he runs, he can feel a burning-itching-scratching on his back. His hair lengthens.

As he drops down beside her and cradles her golden head in his own, two tears drop onto her lifeless cheeks from his glowing eyes.

Then white wings burst out of his frail back.

"No. No, no, no! Lizzy, God, no!" Then he spies the pure white pistol dropped beside his lover's body. On it is a minimal etching of a lily and a rose.

Kaito. "Oh, God, no! Kaito!" he, now she again screams. "Kaito, why? Why! She was everything! She was mine!" her voice catches as she sobs.

She stares up at the sky, every curve of her face screaming her agony. A long, loud wail wrenches itself from the now-angel's throat, a wordless, pain-filled scream.

The blue-haired angel weeps as he flies away.

** Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre**

The angel-once-more pulls her bride's life-drained face to her chest. "My love… My Lizzy… I once swore I would never hurt you, no matter what… no vow I make can be kept… I vowed that once you died, I would go back to My Father… it seems that vow, too, shall be broken."

The now-girl places white hands on the wound her fellow caused. And she rips at her own skin with her teeth, tears herself until her own blood flows into the girl's veins.

"I cannot condemn you to life as a Holy One… but I can make one last vow…

"My love for you will never fade, never dim, no matter how long we are apart."

** Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre**

Emerald eyes flutter, then open to see an angel smiling mournfully at her. Lizzy feels two longs wings open on her back, not white, but not black.

Not angel. Not devil.

What is she?

She stares at her lover.

Rin, now Rinna gives her one last smile.

Then the once-angel, now-human Falls. In a flurry of swiftly fading white feathers, she disappears.

Once angel, then human.

Now-devil.

** Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre**

Tied in a golden curl, the once-angel's feather darkens to deepest black.

And the once-human, still-bride screams as her heart dies.

** Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre**

Nine months after the infamous kidnapping of Lady Elizabeth Midford, the lady herself appears on her ex-fiancé's doorstep, clad only in a thin, dirt-stained gown.

In her arms is a golden-haired babe, wrapped in a cotton scarp of cloth. On her back are two not black, not white wings.

Ciel stares at her. "Good God, Lizzy! Where have you been?"

Tired green eyes, drained of all vitality, stare up at him. Lizzy holds out her child, her voice a whisper. "Her name is Rinette. And I break the engagement."

Then she collapses, weeping.

** Deadly Secret, Darkest Vow: A Black Butler fanfiction by Alyx Fyre**

Golden curls. Large green eyes, still as childish as they were the day her heart died. Smooth skin retaining its rose-like glow.

And hidden under solemn black silk rest two wings. Not white, not black.

"Lady Elizabeth!" the maid exclaims. The figure, seated unmoving on a hard wooden chair, does not react to the loud remark in her ear.

"My lady, you have a guest. It's Mr. _Sebastian_!" The maidservant turns to smile coquettishly at the aforementioned man.

He still retains his unearthly beauty, even after so many long years. Many say it's a gift from god.

He says it's because he's a hell of a butler. His mate simply laughs, having finally learned what joy is again.

"Don't mind her ladyship. She hasn't spoken since… the incident. You've heard of it, haven't you?" the woman keeps her strident tone as she spills rumors shamelessly. "Ran off, she did. Came back just like you see her now. Doesn't move, don't speak, doesn't age. Had a babe, she did, a pretty thing it was. It was born nine months after her wedding was _supposed_ to have taken pla…"

The lady, drowning in a sinuous black dressing gown, slowly drags words out of her pretty doll mouth. "Sebastian?" The word halts before the last syllable, as if she's unsure she truly remembers how to speak.

The maid gasps, choking on her unfeeling words, eyes growing wide. "Ten years. Ten years without a word, and now…"

Elizabeth, no longer the childish 'Lizzy', does not turn from the window. "Sebastian… tell the woman to leave." Glowing eyes flutter closed, black eyelashes grazing a luminous cheek.

The demon turns to the woman. "My dear, if you'd be so kind as to give her Ladyship and I a few minutes alone… That's a dear."

The woman bobs a curtsy and scuttles from the room.

Sebastian strides across the room, his long legs eating up the distance in one-two-three-four strides. Taking a chair beside her, he smiles. "Well. Elizabeth. Ten years, and you still look as much a child. Not aged a day! Came back from her captivity with her mind lost, the poor duckling! You were quite the talk of the town for nigh on three years, especially with… the child. But now I suppose with your recent 'insanity', they shut you up to this dreary place. I always have wondered at your supposed madness. Does immortality not suit you?"

"You never used to mock. Does having a demonling mate to care for not suit you? Would you have rather given him to me, as you were supposed to do? I daresay all parties would have been happier in that situation." The placid, slow voice contains no poison fitting the barb she flings.

He smirks. "Oh, Ciel and I are quite happy together. Make no mistake. The child I bore him is quite proof of that, I think. But I digress. How is little Rinette? She was just born when I last saw her. She must be quite the angel now."

The lovely green irises once again emerge, simply to lock onto the waterfall outside of the window. The waterfall is quite spectacular. It is called Devil's Fall, and many say at night, if you watch for long enough, the souls of the departed come out and wander in search of their loved ones. The lady refuses to see anything else. "I hardly doubt you came here to make pleasant conversation, Sebastian."

The devil arches an eyebrow. "Perhaps I came to visit a dear old friend?"

The lady smiles faintly, giving her the look of a doll, long ago abandoned. "Then I don't know why I'm detaining you."

Leaning forward, Sebastian sighs. "Cie… The master has told me to find out how you were handling… recent events."

Elizabeth leans back in her chair and closes her eyes, but Sebastian can see muscles tightening in her face, her tiny neck. Yet her voice is still so smooth, lifeless. Dead to the world, like her broken heart. "How do you think. Immortality is not everything I expected."

"It does have a tendency to… grow old, shall we say?" The lady has no reaction to his pun, so he rises. "I believe I shall see myself out. It was interesting to see you again, Lizzy. The master wished to come, but with our child being ill, he could not be spared. Hopefully we shall meet again soon." He bows politely, even though he knows she won't look at him to see it, then turns to leave.

"Wait!" A touch of panic colors her tone. She pulls her eyes away from the water spray to glance desperately at him. "Wait. Sebastian… I may be immortal, but I cannot see… Will my lover and I ever meet again? Separate for ten years… She has not come."

Sebastian closes scarlet eyes. Best to look into it. He must admit, he has wondered where the new demon wandered to himself.

_Darkness, overtaken by a clock, and a girl's figure._

_Golden curls, gently held by the wind. Bright eyes, expelling equally bright tears, stare down into the dark chasm._

_Even after so many decades, she still looks like the perfect doll. _

_Her dress floats in the air. Her life-blood is red on the rocks._

_A lock of hair fades and darkens to deepest ebony, marking the sin of wasting one's own life. The pale cheek, slick with her own blood, rests on the rocks._

_Wide green eyes, fluttering close, spring open… and burn with ruby light._

_Wide black wings. One dark feather drops into the water below._

_Two figures, surrounded by the flame they now call home._

_Eyes widen. Hearts, nearly withered with absence, again beat, then begin to pound._

_Bodies crush together. Crimson lip, pressing desperately against a pale pink pout. _

_Black-tipped fingers wind through golden locks._

_A bond, begun as human, now strengthened through the demonic Contract._

_A demons' shared passion, now finally united._

Sebastian opens his eyes, almost allowing a human gasp to pass between his lips. Just in time, he changes it to a smirk.

"Now, now. If I told you… where would be the fun in that?"

**Final author's note: Uh, yeah. About that. Sorry for the melodramatic ending. If you have any questions, i.e. "where did you get that weird concept of angels falling?" or such, PM me.**

**This story was mostly based on the Vocaloid song "Alluring Secret, Black Vow." I just made it sadder. **

**I don't own Black Butler or any of the characters except Rinna and Rinette. And before people say Rinna is Kagamine Rin, the Vocaloid, let me just clarify. Yes, both have blonde hair and blue eyes. But actually, Rinna is an original character based on (strangely enough) me. (That wasn't intentional, believe me.) People who are curious about it, please PM me. **

**Last, but not least… Review! Then go read other stories and leave wonderful comments for their authors!**


End file.
